De Ja Vu
by AmaiKitten
Summary: Do you ever have those moments of de ja vu where where you feel like something has happened before, even though you know it hasn't? Then you realize it's because you've dreamed about it before. Can our dreams really predict the future? If so... How do we know which dreams will come true?


**This is my very first story, guys. Don't hate on me, please. This is a creepypasta based on dreams I've had that predict the future. Hope you like it~ :D**

**De Ja Vu**

Do you ever have those moments of de ja vu? Those moments, mainly insignificant enough to brush off completely, that you could've sworn you've experienced before? And yet… you know you haven't. There's that rational part of you that knows it hasn't happened. But you can't brush off that feeling… Of course, not everyone has these experiences. I've spoken to my friends about it, not that it had truly bothered me, but as a sort of interesting topic to discuss. Some of them laugh, thinking it's ridiculous, and the topic ends there. Others, however, can relate to me, saying that the same thing happens to them. I've noticed something about this, though. It is true, the events in which we experience that de ja vu feeling have indeed, not happened; at least, not in this world. They have occurred in our dreams, as we sleep. I guess you could say, our dreams predict the future.

Many scientists have devoted their lives to the study of the human mind; its limits, and boundless capabilities. They have yet to truly understand some of the things that our minds can create. And, they have yet to fully understand the true meaning of our dreams. Yes, some dreams are ridiculous, obviously not possible in the real world. But what about those unsettlingly normal dreams? Those dreams that you brush off and seemingly forget about when you wake up. That is, until you experience it for real. You never think about that dream, until it becomes reality, and that is truly surprising for those who experience it. Does this mean that the human mind has the capability of predicting the future? If so… Could this power be controlled? Though many would think of this as the main question, the reason I may be writing this, but… This is not of my concern. The question is… How do we know for sure which of our dreams are real… and which are fake?

Some say, that if you die in a dream, you die for real. Though, through my experience, this is certainly not the case. At least, not always. Though, it is through my experience that I have come to realize that not all of the crazy, seemingly unrealistic dreams, aren't going to become real. Before this, I thought of these dreams as harmless, awesome, even. Some great power of prediction locked away in our minds, only let out in some of our dreams, when we are not in control. I was ecstatic. I could predict the future? Someone as normal and insignificant as me, could have such an amazing, though uncontrolled power? I grew to love the de ja vu moments. They were exciting, and I would tell everyone about it each time it happened. That is… until a particular dream of mine came true…

It was a couple of years back… I awoke from a deep sleep, drenched in sweat, panting heavily. I knew I had experienced something truly terrifying; something that I knew I would be afraid of, even in the real world… If I could only remember what it was. All I could remember from the dream was the feeling of utter terror and helplessness that came with it. Nothing from the dream itself came to me. I shook my head, brushing it off as just a simple nightmare. I would forget the feeling soon. It's not like I could remember the dream itself, right? There was the split second, however. That split second of horrifying probability. Though it was gone almost as soon as it came, I thought that maybe, just maybe… It would become reality. I mean, the de ja vu moments I've had came of dreams that I couldn't remember, right? But the thought immediately was brushed aside as I thought how ridiculous that would be. The de ja vu moments only came from dreams of realistic events. Something as terrifying as what was in my dream couldn't be realistic enough to become real… right?

I assured myself a few times before I got out of bed and got ready for the day. Days passed, and I completely forgot about it. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months… Eventually it had been over a year since that dream had crossed my mind. It was another normal day when I woke up, though when I looked outside, it was quite dreary. Dark clouds shrouded the warm light of the sun, making it look gray and eerie. I shrugged, getting dressed and going about my normal routine. Check my Facebook, Deviantart, etc… Eating breakfast, maybe watch a little T.V. or play piano before I decide to find something to do. I sat on my bed, pondering for a bit, before I decide to take a short walk down the street a little ways to go to my best friend's house. She, her name's Kenzy by the way, always knows what to do to relieve the both of us of boredom. I take a look outside; it's raining out. Better bring a coat and an umbrella. I pulled on my gray coat and grabbed my light blue umbrella, making sure I had my phone on me before I walked out the door.

It was only drizzling a bit outside, so I didn't have to run to her house or anything. I took my time, enjoying the sight and sound of the rain hitting the puddles that had developed on the black asphalt. I was generally enjoying my little walk, despite my socks getting a little wet. Then suddenly, a sound came from an alleyway between 2 houses; kind of like metal hitting cement. I froze, turning my head to inspect the alleyway in which the noise had come from. Nothing; It was too dark in the alleyway to see much anyways, so I simply brushed it off. I continued walking until I got to Kenzy's house, knocking on the door. I waited a minute, closing my umbrella before the door opened, and I was delighted to see Kenzy's sunny expression greeting me. She welcomed me in, scolding me by saying I could've just walked in, as she always told me. I practically lived at her house, and her family welcomed me each time I came, so why not? I just never remembered, and knocking was just instinct to me.

We went over to the couch and sat down together. Apparently, nobody else was home except for her, so it was quiet. The light sound of the rain hitting the windows and the wind blowing outside were the only noticeable sounds present. She then smiled at me, and spoke: "Hey, do you want to see something cool that I found the other day?" She asked suddenly, eyes alight in excitement. I gave her a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you find? I don't want to see it if it's something stupid." I replied, knowing she tended to like messing with me a lot. It's what best friends do, anyways.

"It's seriously cool, dude. I'm not joking. I found it in the forest the other day. You know, the one we used to explore when we were kids?" She quickly replied, getting more excited as she spoke. I cocked my head to the side; I hadn't seen her this excited in quite a while. I chuckled slightly, amused at her ecstatic expression.

"Alright," I began in a mock annoyed tone, though I myself was getting excited as well. "I'll come see it with you. But it better be something good if you're making me walk all the way to the forest in the rain to see it." I warned, playfully punching her arm. She giggled, punching me back before getting up, running upstairs to grab her things. I sat in silence, waiting for her to get ready. I stared out the window at the rain, sighing a little. Then I heard a noise. I froze, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. That sounded eerily like the one I'd heard in the alleyway on my way here… I got up, walking over to the window and staring outside into the rain. Nothing; yet again, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged, thinking some metal object had fallen due to the wind or something. Kenzy then came downstairs, wearing a coat, umbrella and flashlight in hand.

"Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed, smiling widely. "I've been visiting it for the past couple of days, so I know exactly where it is." She explained, assuring me it shouldn't take long. I nodded absently, raising my eyebrow at the way she said, "visiting it"… It sounded a bit odd to me. I sighed a little, following her out the door, umbrella in hand. We both opened out umbrellas before making our way towards the forest. I thought back, chuckling a bit when I remembered our last visit to the forest. We had been with our old friend Hana, and it was a bright, hot summer day. I freaked out when I saw a beehive in there, making the both of them laugh quite a bit. We picked flowers together, exploring and talking about normal things. Hana had moved since then, so Kenzy and I were the only ones to reminisce about those days together. I smiled, looking to Kenzy.

"We had some good times back in the forest, eh?" I said to her softly, feeling quite nostalgic about going back again.

She nodded a little, but focused more on the path ahead. "Yep. But the things we saw back then are nothing compared to what I'm about to show you!" She said, giggling. I frowned softly, a tingle going down my spine. That giggle was… kind of creepy; different than her normal giggle. I shook my head a little. I'm sure it's just the dreary day getting to me or something. We walked on, until Kenzy squeaked happily, the forest entrance visible. "There it is!" She cried, speeding up. "Come on, you HAVE to see this! It's amazing!" She went on, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entrance. I half walked, and was half dragged into the forest with her. I looked around, frowning a little. The forest had changed a lot over the years. Maybe it was just the rain and dark, but… It looked creepy. Dark, unsettling… Eerie. There was also a strange sensation I got right when I entered; the feeling that we were being watched. Now that I think about it, I've had this sensation since I left my house. I shivered a little, swallowing nervously.

"Kenzy… Something doesn't feel right. I want to go home. Can we please leave?" I asked, starting to feel scared. "I feel like we're being watched."

She turned to me, still dragging me deeper into the forest. "Don't worry, that's just the thing I'm going to show you! It gets really excited when people come visit." She said, smiling a creepy smile. My eyes widened, and my stomach felt like it did a flip. "It"? What is "It"? I wondered, fear suddenly overwhelming me. I pulled my hand away from her.

"Kenzy, what the hell is going on?!" I questioned, my heart racing. She stopped, frowning a little and looking around.

"Emma, It doesn't like it when people come and then leave without giving it a gift…" She said, actually looking afraid herself. "We don't have a choice," She began suddenly, grabbing my arm. "It needs to feed, or It'll kill us both." My heart stopped beating for a moment. No way. There is no way this is happening. Then suddenly, a noise echoed. It was that same noise from before; only louder. This time, we both froze. "Emma, we HAVE to feed It!" Kenzy cried, lifting up her jacket and shirt to reveal a long scar. I cringed. "We have to feed it blood, or It'll kill us both in order to get it! I'm not enough to satisfy it! It told me to get another, and you're the closest one to me! Please, It'll kill us, then It'll go after everyone else when It's done!" She warned desperately, looking completely frantic. She didn't look sane anymore. My heart was pounding. I kept hearing the sound echoing through the forest, getting closer.

"No, Kenzy! We have to get away, call the police! Something! We can't just keep it alive!" I cried, shaking. I heard a low hiss suddenly, the sound even closer. My heart stopped again. Suddenly, all of this seemed familiar. As if… as if I had experienced this before. My eyes widened in the horror of realization. This… this was the dream I had. The one that was terrifying, but I couldn't remember! It was all coming true! I felt sick, and started shivering. I dropped my umbrella. "Kenzy, we HAVE to get out of here. NOW!" I cried, grabbing her hand, making her drop her umbrella, then bolting off back the way we came. She followed, both of us running as fast as we could manage. I silently thanked my swim coaches for making us run so much, for I had built up a lot of endurance. Kenzy, on the other hand, was slowing down. I kept pulling her, but she looked so tired. Then I realized something: She had been feeding this monster. I hadn't noticed before, but she looked really pale. She was low on blood. I bit my lip, stopping to quickly pull her onto my back before running off again. I once again I thanked my coaches, since we'd done piggyback training quite a lot as well.

I ran and ran, getting quite tired. I could hear It running towards us, that metal scraping sound present as it did so. I could see the entrance. It was so close. But then I tripped. Kenzy and I both fell to the ground. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest. I looked up, and froze. I saw… "It". That… thing. It was absolutely horrifying. It had bloody metal blades protruding from its neck and torso. It had a human-like body, but it was twisted. Its neck bent in an odd direction, back hunched over and stretched out. It crawled on the ground on all fours, legs long and clawed with metal blades similar to those I its neck and torso. All covered in old blood, now wet again due to the rain. It had long, jagged fangs, and sunken, dark black voids of eyes. It was thin, bones protruding in its leathery, rotten, brown skin. Saliva dripped from its fangs, its long tongue slipping out and licking it off. I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. Kenzy got up suddenly, walking towards the beast. This got me to come to my senses. "Kenzy, NO! Don't go near it!" I cried loudly, my vision becoming blurry due to the tears forming in them. She turned and smiled at me weakly, before the beast pounced on her, stabbing through her chest with its claws.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to react… I couldn't even process what I had just seen. I stared blankly at it, and it turned to face me, blood on its fangs. It hissed, as if telling me to leave. I got up and ran off, knowing there was nothing I could do. When I got home, I called the police. I didn't give the details… I couldn't. All I said was that my friend was killed in the forest by my neighborhood. Kenzy's blood was spattered on my clothes. I was exhausted, filthy, and terrified. The police came, but all they found when they got there was Kenzy's…. Remains… Though, much time has passed since then, and I haven't even felt the presence of… "It". It must've moved on to a more willing victim, like Kenzy had been.

if I told the truth, nobody would believe me. All I told the doctors that came to see me, the police that questioned me was, "That thing got her. 'It' killed her." I would say nothing more. There was nothing more to say. They know how she died from her corpse. They know where it happened, and that I attempted to escape with her. But considering she died, it's obvious that it was a failure. If I tell them the details, they'll try to go after "It", and they'll all fall victim as well. I refuse to let that happen. I never go near that forest. Hell, I never go outside when it rains anymore. I can't. My paranoia prevents me from doing so. Surprisingly, I don't have nightmares about the incident. After all, it had been a nightmare first. But I have a lot of trouble sleeping, now that I know the capabilities of my mind. My dreams, no matter how ridiculous they seem, can become reality. That is the horror of de ja vu… That is the horror… of the human mind.


End file.
